User talk:Streelok
Hi, Streelok, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kaloneous (Talk) 02:28, July 15, 2012 Thanks for the warm welcome Kaloneous! Streelok (talk) 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi Streelok, it is great to have you as part of the Hitman community! :) if you need any help with anything feel free to leave me a message on my talkpage and I'd recommend you check out the recent News blogs (which can be seen on the main page or we have a more recent one here) so you can catch up on the community updates and new hitman info that has been released. It's also a good way to get to know the regular contributors here and there are some really cool people here. I'm signing off for a few hours but I am normally active throughout the day and the community moderator Alex007X is usually on here if you need any info immediately. I look forward to working with you and I hope you enjoy the wiki :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 02:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Removing Followed Pages Hi Streelok, first I'd like to say thank you for your many great edits and contribution to the wiki. It hasn't gone unnoticed and we appreciate your efforts. You are doing an awesome job! Now, about the followed pages that won't disappear. well to put it simply it is either the browser or more likely a wikia bug that is happening since they are upgrading there media code. This happened to me before and in around 5 days it allowed me to delete the followed pages I couldn't delete before. Give it a few days and if the problem persists let me know and I'll see if there is anything I can do to rectify it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Kaloneous. I will give it a few days and then try again - I just tried it quickly a minute ago, and the two pages still return after I have deleted them :( Streelok (talk) 02:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I will consult Vatsa1708 when I see him as he is far more wikia knowledgeable than me and may have a quick solution. Leave it with me for a day or 2 and I will hopefully have an answer then. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 10:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Streelok, I have consulted with Vatsa via the IRC and he explained to me that everyone is having that issue. I tried deleting some of my followed pages that are redlinked and it wouldn't delete either. It is a wikia bug and until the media update is complete (wikia has never been know for swift bug free implementation). Sorry Streelok. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 11:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that's a shame - but at least there is a reason for it. Thanks for checking on this for me Kaloneous. -- Streelok (talk) 13:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boo Hey, Shylock, Thanks for your edit to the Boo page, I just came online and noticed your change on the BOO article. Happy haunting BOOOOo!!! XD [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Boo's Page I've figured out the problem. The problem is that you do not know this wiki's codings (I also don't know it much, I learnt it all from my experience :). Whenever you edit a gallery, you can see <(parameters)gallery> on top (beginning) and at the intended ending by the user who created the section. You have placed the image under the gallery ending algorithm (); therefore altering it to the section below it and making it not a part of the gallery. SECOND PROBLEM is that whenever you include an image into a gallery, NEVER (right, NEVER) Include the File: tag behind the intended image. It is irrelevant in the gallery. THIRD PROBLEM is that you included a thumbnail algorithm in the Image coding (File:(filename)|thumb|...), that's also not irrelevant in galleries. Anyway, I've fixed it. Thanks for your contribution! P.S: It is the first time that someone asks me for help. I thank you from the bottom of my heart Happy Editing! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 15:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Where in heavens are you? Hello, where are you? Last time you were here, I saw you editing Boo's page. Come on, come back, please.... :) Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 16:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC)